The present invention relates to a device for the retention, protection, and control of keys. The device is a key board, which is preferably wall mountable, having a face plate containing slots for any desired number of keys. Each key slot has an associated locking device with means for retaining a key within the slot, the locking device being controlled by a universal key.
In any business where inventory is controlled by key operated locks, the business owner or manager must maintain the keys to such locks in an orderly fashion in a location to which employees will have ready access and where they can be removed by any sales person, or other authorized employee, yet cannot be removed by an unauthorized person. Such businesses include new and used automobile vehicle dealerships, as well as dealerships for other types of motor vehicles such as trucks, campers, motor homes, and the like. Real estate offices and leasing agents also have experienced some problems in regard to control of keys to homes, apartments, buildings, or commercial space in their inventory.
Heretofore, keys to inventory have normally been placed on keyboards where one or more keys hangs from a pin or peg. In order to safeguard these keys, a whole board is usually placed within a cabinet which may be lockable.
An automobile dealer usually wishes to prevent a car salesman from taking more than one key at a time in order to avoid tying up two vehicles and preventing another salesman from demonstrating a second vehicle because the first salesman has taken the key. The present invention allows such control of keys by the dealer.